1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a window construction for use in various buildings and especially residential housing including individual homes, town homes, apartments, condominiums and the like in which the window is provided with a fixed sash in the upper end portion thereof which can be easily taken out and replaced for cleaning, repair and the like. The take-out fixed sash is retained in a conventional window frame by pivotal retainer or latch structures that are substantially concealed but yet easily operable without requiring any special tools and without requiring modification of the window frame with the weatherproof integrity of the fixed sash being maintained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windows of various types including prime windows, storm windows and the like have been constructed with various arrangements of movable vents and fixed sashes with some windows including two movable vents and screen assemblies any of which may be stored, removed and secured in closed position. Most prime windows include a structure in which the bottom vent at least is vertically movable in order to provide air circulation. Frequently, the upper sash of the window is fixed with the window frame including a meeting rail supporting the lower edge of the upper fixed sash and providing a structure by which the upper edge of the movable vent can be latched to retain the bottom movable vent in closed position. Also, the window frame as well as the fixed sash frame and movable vent frame are frequently constructed of extruded aluminum components with the window frame including structure to enable the movable vent to be removed from the frame when in a fully elevated position which enables easy cleaning and replacement of the transparent pane in the bottom vent in the event of breakage. However, windows of this type in which the upper sash is fixed present a problem to a person faced with the task of cleaning the exterior of the transparent pane in the fixed sash or the task of replacing a broken transparent pane since the fixed sash is in an elevated position in relation to the floor surface of the residence. A person can lean out of the lower end of the window or set on the windowsill with their upper torso exteriorly of the window when cleaning the exterior surface thereof which presents a danger of falling, especially if the person cleaning the window is elderly, handicapped or the like. Thus, existing window constructions present a problem when it becomes necessary to clean or replace the upper fixed sash.